sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wartortle
Wartortle (ウォートータル, Wōtōtoru) is a Water-type Turtle Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Squirtle starting at level 16 than evolves into Blastoise at level 36. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Wartortle is a bipedal, indigo-blue Pokémon similar to a turtle. It has brown eyes, a dark blue streak on each cheek, and two sharp teeth protruding from its upper jaw. It has three clawed fingers and pointed toes. Bluish white fur covers its long ears and tail. A brown shell with a pale yellow underside encases its body. A thick, white rim separates the upper and lower halves of the shell. As Wartortle grows old, its tail fur will darken, and it may have algae growing on its shell. The shell may also carry scars from past battles. Its height is 3'03" and weight is 49.6 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Behavior To maintain balance while swimming at high speeds, Wartortle moves its furry ears and tail. It can use the fur to store air for extended underwater diving. Its tail is a popular symbol of longevity, making it popular with the elderly. Habitat The anime has shown that Wartortle can be found living in colonies on islands, but its preferred habitat seems to be freshwater ponds and lakes. Diet It hides in water when hunting and emerges to surprise its prey. Major appearances May's Wartortle May's Squirtle has evolved into a Wartortle by Staging a Heroes Welcome. May entered it in the appeal round of the Wallace Cup. Team Wartortle A group of Wartortle is part of a fire-fighting squad. Team Wartortle work alongside Team Squirtle and Team Blastoise depending on which evolutionary form is best for the situation. Ash's Squirtle joined Team Wartortle to prove its strength in The Pokémon Water War. Team Wartortle later went up against the Squirtle Squad — this time with the opponents being led by Ash's Squirtle — in a fire-fighting competition in The Fire-ring Squad. Other Wartortle's debut appearance was in Beach Blank-Out Blastoise where a group of Wartortle and Squirtle were troubled by their leader, a Blastoise, not waking up. A Wartortle was owned by a teenager named Jimmy in Judgment Day. The Wartortle evolved into a Blastoise to free itself and Jimmy's Ivysaur and Charmeleon from the Team Rocket Gang. Minor appearances Two Wartortle were part of an exhibition in Flower Power. A Wartortle also appeared in Pokémon Double Trouble and Dueling Heroes. A Trainer used a Wartortle in Hook, Line, and Stinker to aid him in the annual Seaking Catching Competition. A Wartortle was one of the Pokémon belonging to a crew that appeared in Jenaro's story in Hi Ho Silver... Away!. An image of a Wartortle appeared in Hocus Pokémon. A Wartortle was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race, in Pokémon Heroes. A Wartortle was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Wartortle was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch in Re-Voltion. A Wartortle appeared in Misty's fantasy in Bye Bye Psyduck. Multiple Wartortle appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Wartortle, Turtle Pokémon. The evolved form of Squirtle. A highly sought after and very popular Pokémon because its long furry-covered tail is a symbol of its age, wisdom and long life and is said to bring good luck. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Cream-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Mid-Evolved Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon